Ripped in Two
by BJFchef
Summary: Jacob has a dream that changes how he treats Bella. this is about how he came to the conclusion of not ripping Bella in two anymore. One Shot. first Fan fic, please review! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters they belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer


**This is my first fan fic, if I suck don't play nice and say keep trying let me know what I **

**did wrong, I'm a big girl I can handle myself! I hope people feel emotion when reading it and I love **

**you all!**

I always tried to shut out that dream yet it always came back to me. I didn't want to think of her that way, well I did but it is Bella. Some one you love so much that when you dream of her you dream about her soul, your love, you see only her face and how beautiful she is. You definitely don't dream about her in a g-string.

My dreams always changed but it would always have the same plot, starting with her giving me a seductive stare then ripping off her clothes to reveal a not so innocent pair of panties. The rest of the dream went in the same direction.

Tonight it was different, it started out the same but it wasn't in my bedroom, it was in the meadow that the pack and I had saved her from the blood sucker. She was looking at a shimmery spectacle. It looked human but it reacted like a prism reflecting the sun off its every cell.

It was hard to look at, but even harder to see how Bella looked at it. She touched it ever so lightly as if she were to touch in just the wrong way it would shatter into a million pieces. I felt disgust for it, I wish I could touch it in the wrong way, sending it into oblivion where it would leave Bella for me.

It turned around, breaking its hold on Bella. They both stared at me, I finally realized just who that thing was. Her true love, Edward Cullen.

He sneered at me and began to laugh. Like it was contagious Bella began to laugh too. They couldn't stop and I knew what they were laughing at, me.

I fell to my knees and begged Bella to stop but this only seemed to encourage her. She stopped laughing abruptly and finally uttered in disgust, "You stupid dog, I never loved you. To think I loved you was like loving a lie." I pleaded with her asking her to come with me, that she really did love me. I knew she did.

Some unknown emotion filled her eyes. They were cold and shiny like glass as if they were dead. I didn't see the life that usually filled her eyes when we were together. I couldn't control myself, I reached out to touch her as if to grab her and run away with her. Maybe if she was away from Edward she would understand what life is, what it had to offer. If I could make her realize what she was giving up maybe she would run away with me.

she shoved my hand away and smiled, not my Bella's smile, but one with hate and evil pulsing through it. She walked slowly towards me.

"Jacob you brought this upon yourself. While you wanted to believe I had romantic feelings for you, I never did. To put it blatantly I used you. I used you body, your heart, your mind, and soul. They were at my disposal and you gladly let me use them. I needed to stay strong while Edward was away. I knew that you would keep me strong and safe so I lived off your love and adoration, you did not seem to mind." Her voice was harsh and icy. "So Jacob dear, do not cry. You have done this to yourself. You could have left me but you did not" the smile returned to her face, I hated it. She wasn't Bella, she couldn't be.

"I love Edward." And with that she nailed the final stake into my heart.

Like being sucker punched in the gut I fell to the ground withering in agony as the one I loved stood there laughing with the one thing standing in my way of her.

I finally caught my breath and found the courage to look up, but as soon as she was there she was gone. Leaving me empty with no chance of being filled.

Like slides on a projector my settings and feelings faded into black. A light beamed down on a woman, Bella. She was now her same old self and she smiled a friendly smile. She was perfect, her hair, her smile, her- wait, did her face always have a black line. Just at her hairline there was a small black line that kept getting deeper and bigger by the second. I was horrified I tried to fix her but she was breaking. She was being ripped in two, her entire body was splitting like a paper being torn. I knew deep down why she was being ripped in two. _Because she had to choose between me and Edward_. I felt dirty that I had made Bella's fate come to this. I never wanted her to be this way or feel like this. I had done this to Bella and I alone could take the full blame and knowledge that I had ripped her soul in two. I wanted to patch her up, make her new. With that I found my legs and ran to Bella trying to hold her together before she was ripped completely. In my last attempt to save her I yelled to no one,

"I give up she's yours, I won't rip you in two anymore! I love you."

I cried uncontrollably as Bella and I faded into nothing but my room.

My head spun as I woke up and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I knew what I needed to do. With my mind made up I told myself that I was not going to do that to Bella. I will not rip her in two anymore.

**When I wrote this I wanted to convey how Jacob must have felt seeing Bella like this, how foreign **

**Bella must have been when she was around Edward. I Love Jacob to death and I wish everyone could **

**see how he must have felt. This was my first fan fic and I hope it wasn't too bad. Baby steps and **

**reviews will get me where I want to be. Thank you for reading it (hopefully all the way through) **

**please please please review, I know it was a little darker, but Jacob is dark..and rugged. This has me **

**so excited to post!**

**- The Chef**


End file.
